SSTs are public access devices that are suitable for allowing a customer to conduct a transaction or to access information in an unassisted manner and/or in an unattended environment.
Common examples of SSTs include automated teller machines (ATMs), information kiosks, financial services centers, bill payment kiosks, lottery kiosks, postal services machines, check-in and check-out terminals such as those used in the hotel, car rental, and airline industries, retail self-checkout terminals, vending machines, and the like.
A particularly important example of an SST is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs allow customers to perform financial transactions, such as cash withdrawal transactions. ATMs have a number of complex devices (such as a cash dispenser, a receipt printer, a card reader, and the like) stored in individual racks. Replenishing and servicing of these devices typically involves sliding a device out along parallel guides (referred to as racking out a device) to gain access to the device.
Devices typically comprise a plurality of sub-assemblies. Some parts of these sub-assemblies are safe to touch; whereas other parts may be sharp, hot, or otherwise dangerous to touch. Those points that are safe to touch are typically labeled, but some devices have a large number of such points. Distinguishing between multiple touch points to find the correct handle/latch to rack out the device can be difficult, which increases the risk of injury to replenishment and service personnel, and also the risk of damage to parts of the device being racked out.